Black Smoke Shenron
|Race = Eternal Dragon |FamConnect = Shenron (good counterpart) Syn Shenron (creation) Haze Shenron (creation) Eis Shenron (creation) Nuova Shenron (creation) Rage Shenron (creation) Oceanus Shenron (creation) Naturon Shenron (creation) }} '''Black Smoke Shenron' (黒煙の龍) is an evil, eternal dragon in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He makes his debut (and only anime appearance) in "The Greatest Surprise", the 47th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on June 4, 1997. Personality Black Smoke Shenron's personality also reflects the negative energy that was used to create him. While Shenron was well mannered and spoke appropriately, Black Smoke Shenron is foul mouthed and impolite to those who summoned him, as shown when Pan tried to tell him how to act like an eternal dragon, he also smokes cigars and blows his smoke at those who summoned him to show he has no interest in granting wishes. Mr. Popo notes that this is not the first time an evil dragon has appeared, stating that the dragon's malice destroyed planet Eros and every star in its galaxy. Biography Background Black Smoke Shenron is an eternal dragon of pure evil, and is responsible for the creation of the seven deadly Shadow Dragons. The Shadow Dragons are born from the overuse of Dragon Balls and the accumulation of negative energy throughout the series for selfless wishes (with the exception of one born from an extremely selfish desire, and one where the wish that spawned her was debatable in terms of whether it was selfish or selfless in nature) are all initially manifested within Black Smoke Shenron's body. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and friends attempt to use the Dragon Balls to restore the lives of the people killed during Super 17's crusade, it is Black Smoke Shenron who emerges from the artifacts. Before long, the mysterious dragon splits into seven individual Shadow Dragons. Old Kai observes that every time the Dragon Balls have been used in the past, the negative energy housed within each individual ball would increase. When this energy completely filled the Dragon Balls, they cracked, allowing Black Smoke Shenron to escape and release his seven personae. Other Dragon Ball manga ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission'' In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, set around the time of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Black Smoke Shenron is released in-game from a set of cracked Dragon Balls collected by Dr. Auto. Dr. Auto tells the dragon to hear his wish, but it instead tells him he will not listen to humans. As the old man begins to realize this dragon has no intention of granting his wish, his three grandchildren Nimu, Nico, and Genome arrive. No sooner do they greet him, however, that the dragon raises a whirlwind, splitting into seven different dragons, each with a cracked Dragon Ball in its mouth, and three of which carry away Nimu, Nico, and Genome. Black Smoke Shenron creates a shadow version of GT Goku and attacks the heroes with him, but he is defeated by the Heroes' energy blasts after a brief fight. Black Smoke Shenron is then destroyed by Adult Gotenks' Burning Kamehameha. Later, when Nuova Shenron is summoned by Kagyu to combat Genome, Nuova Shenron utilises the Dark Dragon attack against the Android Berserker, causing Black Smoke Shenron to appear behind Nuova Shenron. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight'/'Hikou' – Black Smoke Shenron has the ability to fly thanks to the wings on his back (and this, without the use of ki). He does not possess wings when he first appears in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, but is still capable of flight. *'Evil Glare' – Black Smoke Shenron's eyes glow red. Named in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. *Black Smoke Shenron is able to produce black smoke, allowing him to awaken the seven Shadow Dragons, create fighters, or trap and restrain his opponents as shown in Victory Mission. **'Shadow Domination' – The act of releasing the Shadow Dragons in their normal shadowy form. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. **'Shadow GT Goku' – Black Smoke Shenron is able to create a powerful shadow version of GT Goku in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission. This shadow copy of Goku can use a Full Power Energy Wave attack, the Spirit Shock Kiai technique, and also a Spirit Bomb, as well as conjure up a shadow version of the Power Pole. **'Transformation' – In the JM7 trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Black Smoke Shenron displays the ability to allow Broly to transform into the Great Ape forms and then into a Super Saiyan 4 by surrounding him with shadows (presumably channelling Blutz Waves through them). *'Dark Dragon' – When one of the seven Shadow Dragon utilizes this attack, Black Smoke Shenron appears to aid them. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Black Smoke Shenron appears in the seventeenth trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, where he splits into the Shadow Dragons. He is also a boss and summon-able giant character in the game. Voice actors *'Japanese': Daisuke Gōri *FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Daoiz Cabezudo *Italian dub: Giovanni Battezzato Trivia *Black Smoke Shenron is technically the only eternal dragon who can be summoned from the same Dragon Balls as another one, although his summoning was due to the overload of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls that previously summoned Shenron. *The appearance of Shu's Shadow from the Blue Dragon franchise looks similar to Black Smoke Shenron, though more muscular. *Since he is the collective form of all seven Shadow Dragons, Omega Shenron could be considered an alternate form of Black Smoke Shenron. Gallery EvilShenron.jpg|Black Smoke Shenron Clipboard5.jpg|Black Smoke Shenron DBHPromo1.JPG|Black Smoke Shenron in the 17th Dragon Ball Heroes promo Black smacok dragon.png|Black Smoke Shenron in the 19th DBH promo Black Smoke and Shadow Goku.png|Black Smoke Shenron with his Shadow Goku BlackSmokeDBH.JPG|Black Smoke Shenron over an evil version of GT Goku in Dragon Ball Heroes bKcwosp2.jpg 006,.jpg 011.jpg References pt-br:Shenlong Negro es:Shen Long de Humo Negro Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Deities Category:DBGT Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Villains